tolkienfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Melkor
Najmocnejší z Ainur ''' '''Melkor, neskôr známy ako Morgoth, bol najmocnejší z Ainur. Jeho skazou bolo narušenie Hudby Ainur, keď sa vzoprel Ilúvatarovej vôli. Morgoth do svojich služieb zviedol mnohých z Ainur, bojoval proti Valar a poškvrnil Ardu. Jeho krádež silmarilov a vojny s elfmi a ľuďmi poznačili väčšinu histórie Prvého veku. Nakoniec ho Valar spútali reťazou a uvrhli do Prázdna. Trvalé škody, ktoré napáchal a jeho služobník Sauron však naďalej sužovali svet. Podľa proroctva jedného dňa Morgoth znova povstane vo veľkom hneve, no bude zničený v Dagor Dagorath. História Prvý a najmocnejší z Ainur, ktorého Ilúvatar stvoril bol známy ako Melkor. Pretože v snahe nájsť Večný plameň putoval Prázdnom, zdroj Ilúvatarovej tvorivej moci, rozvinuli sa u Melkora myšlienky odlišné od ktoréhokoľvek iného z Ainur. Začal byť voči svojmu stvoriteľovi spurný, pretože si prial vytvoriť rozumné bytosti, ktoré by obývali Prázdno a bol nespokojný s tým, že Ilúvatar tak neurobil. Melkor však nedokázal nájsť Plameň, pretože nebol v Prázdne, ale s Ilúvatarom. Hudba Ainur Keď Ainur tvorili hudbu, Melkor do svojej piesne votkával svoje zvláštne myšlienky. Jeho pieseň súperila s Ilúvatarovou Témou, vyrušovala Ainur okolo neho a spôsobila, že niektorí sa zladili s jeho hudbou. Ilúvatarova Téma a Melkorov nesúlad istý čas spolu bojovali, no Eru sa usmial a predostrel novú Tému. Väčšina Ainur sa k nej pripojila, no Melkor jej odporoval ešte viac než predtým. Mnohí Ainur nakoniec prestali v hrôze spievať a Melkorov nesúlad získal prevahu. Eru predostrel novú Tému, sladšiu a krásnejšiu než ostatné, ktorú nebolo možné poraziť, no Melkor jej aj napriek tomu odporoval. Eru nakoniec Hudbu úplne zastavil jediným akordom. Ilúvatar verejne pokarhal Melkora a povedal, že všetka hudba pochádza z neho a tak Melkor nemôže stvoriť jeho vlastnú hudbu ani úplne zmeniť Ilúvatarove Témy. A tak, hoci Melkor do posledného dychu Ilúvatarovi odporoval, v skutočnosti iba novými a obdivuhodnými spôsobmi prispieval k naplneniu jeho úmyslov. Melkor bol Ilúvatarovým rozsudkom rozhnevaný a zahanbený, no skryl svoje pocity a keď Ilúvatar ukázal Ainur výsledok ich hudby, Eä, Melkor bol jedným z tých, ktorí prosíkali, aby mohli vstúpiť do Ardy. Predstieral, že je ochotný zveľaďovať ju a pomáhať naplniť Ilúvatarovu vôľu, hoci v skutočnosti iba túžil vládnuť jej a tvorom, ktoré ju obývajú. Najviac však túžil vládnuť Ilúvatarovým deťom. Tak či onak mu bolo dovolené vstúpiť do Eä a spolu s ostatnými Valar prišiel do Ardy. Keď ta dorazili, vyhlásil, že odteraz je jej pánom on. Manwë, jeho brat, jeho zlu nerozumel, no obával sa, že by sa mohol pokúsiť narušiť ich prácu v Arde a tak povolal mnohých ďalších Ainur, aby ich chránili. Melkor odišiel do vzdialených oblastí Eä a na istý čas nechal svet na pokoji. Vojny Valar No Melkor na seba vzal podobu, mocnú a strašnú a zaútočil na Valar pracujúcich na príprave Zeme. Začala vojna, Prvá vojna s Morgothom a hoci narúšal ich prácu a mnoho zničil, do Ardy vstúpil z iných častí Eä mocný duch zvaný Tulkas, aby s Melkorom bojoval. Potom, čo ho Tulkas odohnal, Valar sa podarilo dokončiť Ardu a vznikol svet. Valar sídlili na území zvanom Almaren a vztýčili Illuin a Ormal, dve lampy, aby osvetľovali mladý svet. Melkor medzitým priťahoval pozornosť Maiar a v niektorých prípadoch dokonca aj ich obdiv. Mal medzi nimi mnoho špehov a tak vedel o všetkom, čo Valar robili a vyčkával na svoju príležitosť. Keď si Valar sadli, aby hodovali na oslavu dokončenia ich prác, Melkor zhromaždil tých, ktorí mu boli verní, pohliadol na nádhernú Ardu a naplnila ho nenávisť. Na hostine Tulkas poňal Nessu za manželku, ktorá potom tancovala pred Valar. Tulkas zaspal a vtedy Melkor udrel. S armádou prekročil Steny noci a znova sa vrátil do Ardy. Bez Tulkasovej ostražitosti si Valar jeho príchod nevšimli a tak začal na severe kopať do hlbín zeme až pod vrchmi, kde nesvietilo svetlo Illuinu, vytvoril pevnosť zvanú Utumno. Z pevnosti prúdilo chladné zlo a Jar Ardy začala chradnúť. Rastliny napádali choroby a kosila ich smrť, zvieratá spolu bojovali a navzájom sa zabíjali zatiaľ čo sa vo veľkých množstvách liahli muchy. Valar vedeli, že je to Melkorova práca a začali hľadať jeho úkryt. On však bol rýchlejší. Zničil Lampy a spôsobil, že svet zaplnili prúdy ohňa a prívaly vody. Symetria Ardy bola zničená. V tme a zmätku Melkor unikol a vrátil sa do Utumna. A hoci boli Valar spoločne mocnejší než on, v tom čase ho nemohli potrestať, lebo potrebovali svoju moc na to, aby zabránili úplnej skaze sveta. Jar Ardy tak skončila zmätkom. Vláda Stredozemi Po zničení Almarenu odišli Valar cez more na nový kontinent, Aman a postavili Valinor. Vytvorili tiež nové zdroje svetla, Dva valinorské stromy, ktoré osvecovali svet. Melkor medzitým chodil po Stredozemi v rôznych prestrojeniach no ozbrojený ohňom a chladom. Niektorí Valar, obzvlásť Yavanna a Ulmo, neboli ochotní opustiť Stredozem. Aj Oromë jazdieval do Stredozeme a zabíjal Melkorove príšery a Melkor sa začal obávať, že by rozhnevaní Valar mohli proti nemu povstať. Melkor na severe hlboko premýšľal, rozširoval svoju moc, zhromažďoval okolo seba svojich démonov, šľachtil veľké príšery a nechával sa obsluhovať svojími služobníkmi z radov Maiar, neskôr známymi ako balrogovia. Na severozápade Stredozeme vytvoril ďalšiu pevnosť a zbrojnicu zvanú Angband, ktorá mala odolať akémukoľvek útoku Valar a jej velenie zveril svojmu najmocnejšiemu služobníkovi, Sauronovi. Melkor sa na svojich potulkách Stredozemou dozvedel o prebudení prvých Ilúvatarových detí, elfov. Zasieval u nich strach a mnohých z nich zabil alebo zajal. Verí sa, že niektorí z tých, ktorých zajal, sa vďaka mučeniu a šľachteniu zmenili na orkov. Čas vo Valinore Netrvalo dlho a aj Valar objavili elfov a pretože sa obávali, že ich Melkor skazí alebo zničí, Manwë vyhlásil, že je Ilúvatarovou vôľou, aby za každú cenu znovu získali Stredozem. Obľahli Utumno a nakoniec ho aj zničili po veľkej bitke, ktorá zmenila tvár sveta. Melkor bol zajatý a spútaný reťazou Angainor, no Sauron unikol. Na tri veky bol uväznený v Mandosových sieňach, kde plánoval odplatu. Po uplynutí tohto času bol Melkor predvedený pred svojho brata Manwëho. Mysliac na odplatu prehltol svoju pýchu, padol tvárou na zem a prosil o odpustenie. A Manwë mu odpustil, hoci Ulmo a Tulkas boli s týmto rozsudkom nespokojní. Valar ho však i tak nespustili z dohľadu a tak Melkor ostal vo Valmare. Netrvalo dlho a začal na elfov, najmä na Noldor, používať svoj skazonosný vplyv. Vanyar mu totiž nedôverovali a Teleri Melkor považoval za prislabých pre svoje plány, no Noldor boli zvedaví a dychtiví učiť sa to, čo ich naučiť mohol. Odplata proti Valar Časom sa Melkorovým najväčším protivníkom a zároveň nástrojom stal Fëanor, syn veľkráľa Noldor Finwëho. Fëanor bol tvorca silmarilov, po ktorých Melkor prahol. Lži a polopravdy o Valar a príchode ľudí, ktoré Melkor prefíkane rozširoval vo forme klebiet, mali na Fëanora veľký vplyv, hoci Melkora nenávidel, no nevedel, že ich pôvodcom je on. Melkorove myšlienky o rozľahlých nových územiach a krajoch, ktorým by mohli vládnuť, sa dotkli nielen Fëanorovho srdca, ale aj sŕdc mnohých ďalších Noldor. Začali proti Valar šomrať, vo Valinore sa začal šíriť nepokoj a Fëanor onedlho vyvolal problémy. Keď stál pred súdom Valar, ukázalo sa, že za všetkým nepokojom a šomraním je Melkor. Tulkas okamžite vyrazil, aby sa s ním porátal, no zistil, že Melkor je preč. Unikol. Melkora istý čas nikto nevidel, no potom sa zjavil vo Formenose a pokúšal Fëanora ponukou priateľstva a pomsty proti Valar, pretože Fëanor mal pocit, že mu ukrivdili. Fëanor váhal, no Melkor príliš pokúšal svoje šťastie. Dotkol sa otázky silmarilov a keď Fëanor pochopil jeho plány a žiadostivosť po klenotoch, preklial ho a odmietol. Rozhnevaný Melkor odišiel na juh, popri vrchu Hyarmentir, do tienistého údolia menom Avathar, kde sídlila Ungoliant, záhadný temný duch v podobe veľkej pavúčice, ktorý mu kedysi slúžil, no po jeho páde sa ho zriekol. Po čase sa Melkorovi prísľubmi veľkej odmeny podarilo rozptýliť jej obavy a Ungoliant okolo nich utkala plášť temnoty. Melkor a Ungoliant zaútočili, kým bola vo Valmare slávnosť. Melkor zranil Dva stromy svojou kopijou a Ungoliant vypila ich miazgu. Potom vypila Vardine studne a obaja sa vydali na sever do Formenosu, zatiaľ čo krajina upadla do temnoty a zmätku. Tam Melkor zabil Finwëho a vyraboval Fëanorovu pokladnicu a vzal aj silmarily. Potom odišiel na sever a cez Helcaraxë sa znova vrátil do Stredozeme. Udrel rýchlo a isto, no Fëanor ho preklial, nazval ho Morgoth, a od tých čias ho Eldar nazývali týmto menom. Návrat do Beleriandu Keď boli v bezpečí, Ungoliant zaútočila na Morgotha a žiadala Fëanorove drahokamy pre seba. Pavúčica sa zväčšila a spolu s ňou aj jej moc a Morgoth, vyčerpaný námahou, sa jej odrazu začal báť. Keďže mu chýbali sily, aby s obrovskou pavúčicou mohol bojovať, neochotne sa rozlúčil s každým jedným krásnym drahokamom a Ungoliant ich zožrala. No Morgoth sa odmietol zriecť silmarilov, hoci ho Ungoliant mučila. Jeho výkriky sa doniesli ku Gothmogovi a balrogom, ktorí ju odohnali svojími ohnivými bičmi a zachránili ho z jej pazúrov. Morgoth sa potom vrátil do Angbandu. Beleriandské vojny Morgoth tam obnovil svoju pevnosť a dopočul sa o elfoch, ktorí zostali v Stredozemi. Elu Thingol a Sindar obývali lesné kráľovstvo Doriath, Círdan a Teleri žili vo Falase a Denethor s Nandor táborili v Ossiriande. Morgoth zaútočil na Thingola, obkľúčil Doriath a odrezal ho od Círdana. Thingolovi sa však podarilo kontaktovať Denethora s prosbou o pomoc a Nandor sa pridali na stranu Sindar a bojovali proti orkom medzi riekami Aros a Gelion. Morgothovi orkovia boli uväznení medzi dvoma armádami a v Prvej bitke boli rozdrvení. Počas úteku na sever ich zastavili a znova rozdrvili trpaslíci. Orkovia, ktorí zaútočili na Círdana však boli úspešnejší a zatlačili Teleri až k samotnému brehu mora. Dagor-nuin-Giliath Morgoth musel čeliť ďalšej výzve, keď v Stredozemi pristál Fëanor. Ten sa utáboril v Mithrime a Morgoth na jeho Noldor rýchlo zaútočil v nádeji, že sa mu ich podarí vytlačiť skôr, ako sa usadia a stanú sa hrozbou. No elfovia práve prišli z Amanu a mali v očiach svetlo toho kraja. Orkom naháňali hrôzu a zmietli ich ako prívalová vlna. Fëanor prenasledoval orkov takmer až ku Thangorodrimu a bránam Angbandu, no Morgoth vyslal Gothmoga a balrogov, ktorí zabili Fëanora, hoci boli zatlačení späť do Angbandu. Falas bol oslobodený a hoci Morgoth prakticky stratil kontrolu nad Beleriandom ležiacim za Ered Engrin, upokojoval ho fakt, že Fëanor je mŕtvy. Dagor Aglareb Potom však prišiel Fingolfin spolu so svojimi a Finarfinovými synmi. Pripochodovali až ku bránam Angbandu, no ďalej sa nedostali. Zatiaľ čo elfovia začali v Stredozemi budovať (alebo skôr znovu budovať) svoje kráľovstvá, Morgoth čakal 60 rokov, kým znova udrel. Konflikt sa stal známy ako Dagor Aglareb, "Slávna bitka" ktorá tak bola nazvaná preto, lebo skončila veľkým víťazstvom elfov. Fingolfin a Maedhros, najstarší Fëanorov syn, spojili svoje sily a odrazili Morgotha. Potom vytvorili Obliehanie Angbandu navrhnuté tak, aby držalo Morgotha zalezeného v jeho pevnosti. Dagor Bragollach a Fingolfin Hoci Morgoth nebol taký bezmocný, ako sa zdal, zostal skrytý a nečinný až do r. 455 P.V., keď nečakane vyrazil a prekvapil tak obliehateľov, ktorých pozornosť poľavila. Zelenú pláň Ard-galen pohltili plamene (vďaka čomu dostala bitka názov Dagor Bragollach) a v boji, ktorý nasledoval, padlo niekoľko pánov Noldor. Bola zabratá veľká časť Beleriandu, spolu s Dorthonionom a Maglorovým prielomom. Morgoth jediným úderom prelomil Obliehanie Angbandu, hoci jeho víťazsvo nebolo také dokonalé, ako by si prial, pretože Himring a Hithlum sa proti nemu držali. Kráľ Fingolfin bol porážkou zdesený a rozhnevaný a vydal sa do Angbandu, kde vyzval Morgotha na súboj muža proti mužovi. Morgoth si nedovolil odmietnuť, aby sa pred svojimi služobníkmi neukázal ako zbabelec. Grondom, Kladivom podsvetia, dlho bojoval s Fingolfinom. Elfský kráľ mu uštedril sedem rán, no nakoniec bol zrazený k zemi. Keď naňho Morgoth stúpil, aby ho rozdrvil, Fingolfin posledný raz zaútočil a Morgothova krv naplnila jamy, ktoré urobil kladivom. Morgoth však nemohol zneuctiť Fingolfinove telo, pretože priletel Thorondor, poranil ho na tvári a odletel aj s telom. Výprava za silmarilom Istý čas vo svete vládol ostražitý nepokoj. Južná časť Beleriandu bola z veľkej časti uchránená od Morgothovho hnevu. V Doriathe povstali dvaja, Beren z Bëorovho domu a Thingolova dcéra, Lúthien Tinúviel. Títo dvaja milenci sa vydali na Výpravu za silmarilom, počas ktorej vyhnali Saurona z Tol-in-Gaurhoth a v prestrojení vstúpili do Angbandu. Morgoth bažil po Lúthien, keď stála v jeho prítomnosti zbavená prestrojenia, a ona pred ním tancovala a pomocou svojich magických šiat ho uspala. Z Morgothovej koruny Beren ukradol jeden silmaril a tak Morgoth až do Vojny hnevu nosil iba dva. Nirnaeth Arnoediad O nejaký čas neskôr, v roku 471 P.V. vytvoril Maedhros veľké spojenectvo s trpaslíkmi, Edain a ostatnými Noldor. Vypochodovali, aby vyzvali Morgotha a cestou čistili Beleriand od jeho roztrúsených jednotiek. No Morgoth vďaka svojim špehom predvídal ich kroky a spolu so svojimi spojencami, Východňanmi sa s nimi stretol v obrovskej bitke, v ktorej zvíťazil a v ktorej padlo mnoho princov a pánov elfov, trpaslíkov a ľudí. Bitka bola nazvaná Nirnaeth Arnoediad, "Bitka sĺz nespočítateľných". Morgothove víťazstvo bolo takmer dokonalé, keď vyplienil Hithlum, Falas, Maedhrosovu marku a v roku 495 P.V. aj Nargothrond. No Turgon, kráľ Gondolinu, unikol vďaka statočnosti Hadorovho domu, posledného domu Edain na severe. Všetci preživší sa stiahli na ostrov Balar a do ústia Sirionu. Morgothova kliatba Morgoth vzal Húrina, ktorého zajal počas Nirnaeth Arnoediad a posadil ho vysoko na Thangorodrim, aby odtiaľ sledoval svoju rodinu, ktorú Morgoth preklial. Po smrti Túrina a Nienor Morgoth Húrina prepustil, aby postúpil ďalej so svojimi plánmi. Pád Gondolinu O nejaký čas neskôr Morgoth s pomocou elfského zradcu Maeglina objavil a obľahol Gondolin. Turgon, posledný mužský potomok Fingolfinovho rodu, bol počas obliehania zabitý. Morgothove víťazsvo na severe tak bolo dokonané, hoci počas bitky stratil Gothmoga, veliteľa svojich armád a mnoho iných vysokých dôstojíkov. Zo skazy tiež unikla malá skupina utečencov, medzi ktorými boli aj Tuor, Idril a ich syn Eärendil. Vojna hnevu Eärendil sa mal stať Morgothovou zhubou, pretože o nejaký čas neskôr sa doplavil do Valinoru, aby prosil Valar o odpustenie. To sa mu podarilo získať a Valar s mocnou armádou prekročili Belegaer. Morgoth proti nim vrhol všetko, čo mal, všetkých svojich démonov, no ich moc nedokázal poraziť. Orly porazili jeho draky a Ancalagona zo svojej lode Vingilot zabil samotný Eärendil. Morgoth bol v Angbande zajatý, z jeho koruny boli odstránené silmarily a znova bol spútaný. Tentoraz však bol vypudený z Ardy a uvrhnutý do Prázdna. No napriek tomu, že bol porazený, Arda bola naveky skazená. Bol tu však niekto, kto ďalej šíril jeho odkaz - jeho najmocnejší služobník, padlý Maia Sauron. Budúcnosť Morgoth zostane v Prázdne neschopný vrátiť sa do Ardy, kým si nad ňou Valar udržia moc. Podľa Druhého Mandosovho proroctva sa však Morgoth vráti a zaútočí na Ardu. S Valar a ich spojencami zvedie obrovskú bitku zvanú Dagor Dagorath, no nakoniec ho zabije Túrin Turambar, človek, ktorého preklial. Konečnou porážkou Morgotha Túrin pomstí nielen seba, ale celú ľudskú rasu, ktorú kedysi dávno Morgoth zviedol. V inej verzii sa hovorí, že to bude Eönwë, nie Túrin, kto zabije Morgotha, kvôli jeho láske k Arien (ktorá sa predtým volala Urwendi). Hovorí sa o tom na konci Ukrytia Valinoru. Dedičstvo a odkaz Melkorova vôľa prenikla do látok, z ktorých je Arda, takže v istom zmysle nie je nikdy preč. Arda ním bola skazená tak hlboko, že iba Eru dokáže napraviť všetky škody. Tí, ktorí chceli ísť v Morgothových stopách, ako napríklad Sauron, zistili, že použitím jeho zvyškového vplyvu môžu jednoducho skaziť rasy, ktoré si chceli podmaniť. Charakteristika Morgoth na seba vzal veľkú a strašnú podobu a neskôr nebol schopný ju opustiť. Počas vekov utŕžil mnoho rán a jaziev. Jeho ruky boli navždy spálené silmarilmi, potom, ako sa ich dotkol, Fingolfin ho počas súboja sedem ráz zranil a tiež ho poranil na nohe, takže odvtedy kríval a Thorondor ho pazúrmi zranil na tvári. Morgoth v boji používal Grond, zbraň, ktorú pravdepodobne sám ukoval v Angbande (pokiaľ ju Sauron alebo Gothmog nemali po obliehaní Utumna v úschove). Taktiež bol psychicky a fyzicky veľmi silný a minimálne na začiatku vekov bol mocnejší než ktorýkoľvek iný Vala. Etymológia a mená Melkor Melkor znamená "Povstávajúci mocný" alebo "Rebelujúci mocný" alebo tiež "Vzbura moci". Toto meno sa zvykne používať na označenie tohto Valu predtým, ako ukradol silmarily, pretože potom ho Fëanor nazval Morgoth. Melkor je zloženina mbelek-'' (''melek, "veľký, silný, mocný" odvodené z koreňa BEL, MBEL) a óre ("povstanie"). Staršia forma Melkor je údajne Melkórë. V starších verziách legendária bola podoba mena Melko. V jednom z pomerne neskorých glosárov (cca. 1959) sa Melko s významom jednoducho "Mocný" uvádza ako alternatívna forma Melkor. Morgoth sindarské meno Morgoth ("Čierny nepriateľ") dostal Melkor od Fëanora. Tolkien experimentoval s rôznymi formami quenijského prekladu Morgoth, no zrejme nikdy nedospel k definitívnemu rozhodnutiu, pretože sa zachovali preklady Moringotto, Moriñgotho, or Morikotto. Ďalšie mená a tituly * Bauglir (v sindarčine znamená "Podvodník") bol titul, ktorý dostal po návrate do Angbandu na začiatku Prvého veku. Často sa kombinoval s menom Morgoth a tak vznikol tak jeho plný titul, Morgoth Bauglir * Temný kráľ (Angbandu) - dostal ho od ľudí * Temný pán * Sindarské Belegûr ("ten, kto povstáva v moci") alebo Belegurth ("Veľká smrť", obsahuje element gurth, "smrť") * Kráľ sveta - nazýval sa tak po návrate do Stredozeme * Čierny kráľ * Pán všetkého a Darca slobody - nazývaný Sauronom, keď povzbudzoval kráľa Ar-Pharazôna, aby uctieval Melkora * Pán temnoty * Temný lovec - dostal ho od ustrašených elfov predtým, ako stretli Oromëho * mbelekôro - v Spoločná elfštinaspoločnej elfštine * Veľký nepriateľ * Pán osudu Ardy - použitý ním samým, keď hovoril k Húrinovi * Starší kráľ - použitý ním samým, keď hovoril k Húrinovi * Melko, Belcha, Melegor, Meleko - skoršie mená, ktoré používal Tolkien, no zavrhol ich Prisluhovači * Sauron - najväčší z jeho služobníkov, neskôr sa stal Pánom Prsteňov, zahynul po zničení Jedného Prsteňa * Gothmog, Pán balrogov - zabitý Ecthelionom od Fontány počas Pádu Gondolinu * Glaurung, Otec drakov - zabitý Túrinom * Draugluin - prvý z vlkolakov Angbandu * Carcharoth - najmocnejší z vlkolakov Angbandu * Thuringwethil - Sauronov upírí herald * Ancalagon - najväčší okrídlený drak, zabitý Eärendilom * Othrod - (nekanonický) orkský generál počas Pádu Gondolinu, zabitý Tuorom * Lungorthin - (nekanonický) balrog, pán Stráže Angbandu Zdroj http://www.tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Morgoth